


Warm Reception

by CViperFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Angel Wings, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Hot Tub Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, adora is a fast learner, adora is very strong, stacy's mom has got it goin on, what is kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CViperFan/pseuds/CViperFan
Summary: Adora is still getting used to Bright Moon Castle when Queen Angella makes a request of her.Fill for the 2018 Femslash Kink Meme.  Prompt: Adora/Queen Angella, Oral/body worship/Kneeling before your throne





	Warm Reception

“…Adora? Is that you?”

The soft, stern voice that suddenly rang in the silent kitchen caught Adora so completely by surprise she jerked back, knocking her head into the top of the icebox with a jarringly loud thud, followed by a muffled groan of pain. Pulling back ramrod straight, she was mortified to find herself face-to-face with Glimmer’s mother Angella, the Queen of Bright Moon. Despite being clad in a full-length bed robe rather than her usual attire and her large wings folded in along her back, she still projected an air of quiet authority and elegance that put Adora on pins and needles, even after she’d been here nearly a week. Caught fully off-balance, years of Horde-instilled discipline kicked in, and she clicked her heels together and straightened her back as she stared directly ahead in Angella’s direction.

“Y-your Highness! Forgive my rudeness, I… I know it’s late but… well, I was a bit hungry, and Princess Glimmer gave me permission to get something to eat—please, I mean no insult to you or…”

“Adora, it’s all right,” Angella cut her off abruptly, her hand extended out as if to wave off any perceived offense she might have taken, the slightest hint of a laugh in her voice at Adora’s reaction. “I can guarantee you aren’t the first to raid the pantry for a late-night snack in Castle Bright Moon. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“O-oh, right,” Adora managed, laughing sheepishly to herself as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry, ma’am—uh, Your Highness. It’s just… well, I’m used to this sort of thing being more… well, punished. You know, back at the, uh…”

“…The Horde.” At that, the clinical, authoritative tone Queen Angella normally spoke with returned, and Adora felt her stomach drop.

“Y…yeah.”

A profoundly uncomfortable silence followed, which prompted Adora to finally force herself to laugh and more urgently, excuse herself from this entire situation and hope she caught the Queen in a better mood tomorrow. 

“W-well, uh, I’m… very sorry for the intrusion, so I’ll just… be going back to bed now—“

“Actually, since you’re awake,” Angella interrupted, regarding the Princess of Power with a decidedly contemplative eye, “…I’d like you to come with me. There’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you, Adora.”

Well, Adora considered as she gulped audibly, continuing to smile, it had been nice living here while it had lasted.

* * *

Moonlight poured through the windows and balconies of Bright Moon as the Queen lead Adora through the halls, the whole castle quiet and asleep aside from the two of them. Eventually, Angella brought her to a room with a pair of beautifully made double-doors, and pushing them open, ushered her inside. 

It didn’t take Adora long to realize she was in the Queen’s bedchamber.

Even with her limited experience, she could see how lavishly decorated and yet restrained and even practically it had been furnished. Her plush bed was quite large, taking up nearly half the space, across from which sat a small mirrored desk and the door to her closet. Directly across from the entrance Adora had expected one of those strange Waterfalls-to-Nowhere that seemed to be in her room and Glimmer’s, but instead there was a rather spacious bath of sorts, bubbling with steaming water and hanging halfway out into open air, white marble starkly contrasted with the deep twilight of the starry night sky.

“Forgive me for being so abrupt,” Angella spoke gently, which nonetheless made Adora snap to attention, “… but I suppose we haven’t had the opportunity to speak privately, have we?”

“N-no, Your Highness,” Adora replied, despite remembering quite clearly that the last time the Queen had said anything to her directly she’d made a very thinly veiled threat to not do anything that would make her regret trusting Glimmer regarding the current host of She-Ra. Angella had taken a seat at the desk with the attached mirror, and sliding open one of the drawers she produced a brush, which she began to run leisurely through her long, dusky-pink hair. 

For a moment she was quiet, and watching the Queen go about her evening routine, it occurred to Adora that she was honestly quite beautiful. Stunningly so, even. Perhaps it was simply that she’d had very little experience being around women who weren’t fellow Horde cadets or manipulative, controlling masked pseudo-mother figures, or because this was the first instance she’d ever seen the Queen without her guard up and projecting the austerity demanded of the last great leader of the previous Princess Alliance, but Adora couldn’t help noticing the elegant curve of her long neck, the softness of her hair as it lay along her back, the sharp line of her jaw and nose, visible in her reflection. 

When Angella finally spoke again, Adora blinked, snapping her gaze away, feeling her cheeks redden with heat.

“So tell me, Adora… why were you in the kitchen? If we aren’t feeding you enough during your meals, you needn’t be ashamed.”

“Oh! N-not at all, Your Highness—really, you all have been so… so kind and amazing to me. It’s just, um… sometimes I train too much, and then I get really hungry later. Sometimes it got so bad I couldn’t even sleep, so I’d, um… sneak into the mess hall and grab something. It’s just… an old habit. I’ll be more careful in the future—“

“Nonsense,” Angella interrupted as she turned toward her with a gentle smile, and Adora felt her face light up again. “Bright Moon Castle is your home now, and you’re one of Glimmer’s friends. We want you to feel comfortable here.”

“Th-thank you, Your Highness.”

“Speaking of ‘comfortable’,” the Queen said as she returned her brush to the drawer, “…Why don’t you join me in the bath?”

Adora blinked and said nothing for a moment, almost certain she’d misheard what Angella had just said.

“I… I’m sorry?”

“If you really have been training all day, I’m sure you especially would appreciate it—the bath itself was a gift from my sister-in-law Castaspella, and it gives the water here some truly incredible rejuvenating properties. Go ahead and get undressed, and I’ll join you in a moment.”

Adora was fairly certain she managed a weak “okay” but it had most likely come out as a strained little squeak. Group showers with her fellow cadets were nothing she’d ever thought much about, but this felt… decidedly more intimate, in no small part because of this unexpected rush of attraction she had discovered for the Queen. She briefly considered excusing herself, but dismissed the idea out of hand: this might actually mean she was starting to get on the Queen’s good side after her admittedly rough first impression, as opposed to merely tolerated for her value as She-Ra, and letting an opportunity like that go was unacceptable. 

Besides, in truth she was still rather sore after an intensive full-day workout, and the mere sight of this bath—unlike anything she could have imagined existing in the Fright Zone—absolutely piqued her curiosity. 

Still feeling self-conscious, Adora quickly shed her white long-sleeve shirt, tan trousers and underwear (taking enough time to fold them neatly into a small pile on the floor) and hurried over to the rim of the bath, where she hesitated long enough to dip her toe in, shocked to find it quite hot. There was still the possibility, she supposed, that this was some sort of elaborate torture workaround the Queen had laid out for the purpose of interrogating her. All the same, she took a deep breath, and letting it out, slowly and carefully slid into the water, wincing every few inches until she could sit and the bubbling liquid came about up to her breasts, leaving Adora free to lean back against the cool marble that was still exposed to the night air.

At first, Adora just felt like the raw heat was too much, but the longer she sat, the more the tension she didn’t realize she’d been carrying began to steadily ease away, until she felt her eyes shut and her shoulders relax and she let out a content, peaceful sigh. 

“Well? It’s certainly something special, isn’t it?”

“Mmm…” Adora mumbled in response, completely forgetting that she should be at least addressing the Queen respectfully, but Angella let out a small, almost musical little laugh at her reaction.

“The stone the basin is made of is imbued with all manner of healing spells, designed to relax the body and mind. And since this stone and the skilled work that goes into it can only be found in Mystacor otherwise, this bath is the only one of its kind.”

“It’s… it feels incredible, Your Highness. Makes me wish… I’d left the Horde sooner.”

The Queen was silent for a moment, but when she spoke again, her tone was decidedly curious, rather than accusatory. Adora wasn’t quite conscious of it, but Angella was kneeling on the ground behind her, fairly close, watching her rather intently.

“Tell me, Adora. Do you… miss living in the Fright Zone?”

Just like that, the sense of calm and relaxation—so alien to her in any context, really—evaporated like the steam on the water’s surface. 

“Wh-what? I… Your Highness, with all due respect, life in the Horde was… I mean, it was just… really hard. We were always training or sparring, the food was miserable, we weren’t even allowed to… to really have any connections with each other—not like you and Glimmer and Bow here, in the Rebellion! Why would I ever miss that?”

“So… there’s nothing left behind for you there? No one who was close to you? I can’t imagine how terrible that must have been, growing up.”

“I… well…” Adora faltered, the memory of Catra’s face as she’d transformed back into herself from being She-Ra still crystal clear in her head. “There was—is—one person.” She sighed and lowered her face to the water, this time more out of guilt and regret than ease. She and Catra hadn’t exactly parted on good terms, but the thought of her back in the Fright Zone, facing the full brunt of Shadow Weaver’s wrath alone, and for her actions no less? It gnawed at her deep in the pit of her stomach, made no better by the lingering sort of dread that things between them really might never be the same again.

Adora felt herself flinch, ever so slightly, as Angella’s hand settled along her shoulder.

“I seem to have upset you. Forgive me, Adora, I… did not intend to bring up painful memories for you.”

“Oh! N-no, Your Highness, please, it’s not—“

Without warning, the Queen’s other hand came to rest on her opposite shoulder, and Adora felt suddenly hyper aware of her fingers as they began to push and knead into her tendons and muscles there—long and slender but surprisingly strong. 

“It’s just… you’ve sacrificed quite a lot to be here, and I don’t feel I’ve shown you the proper appreciation for that. To give up a life that was all you knew, in pursuit of good and justice. It’s… a rare quality to find in anyone. I daresay… even a rather attractive quality.” 

Adora didn’t quite process the implication of Angella’s statement, her whole awareness fixated on those fingers massaging her shoulders, the relaxation she’d felt moments before steadily coming back. 

“Just relax,” Angella whispered, so close to her ear it sent a strange, rare thrill through Adora that settled deep between her legs, exciting something in her she’d never given much thought to before. “I’m going to take very good care of you tonight, Adora.”

Between the sensations of the bath, Angella’s voice, and those hands, now beginning to slide lower and lower on her back and arms (taking particular interest in the years of scars and muscle she’d earned living in a rigid military society), Adora dimly had the impression that this whole encounter had gone in a direction she really should have protested. She was conscious of the objective fact that this was Glimmer’s mother—one of her first and only friends—she was sharing an increasingly intimate bath with, and though she was a grown adult in her own right there was a considerable gap in age and experience between them. 

She really, _really_ should at least encourage Angella to stop.

But then the Queen’s lips were on the nape of her neck, ever so gently as her fingers raked along her spine, and she felt a moan slide out of her throat as her eyes were shut tight, and even considering asking her to stop felt like the last thing Adora wanted at this exact moment. 

“Does it feel good?” Angella murmured, her lips beginning to trace a line down her neck to her back muscles, one hand caressing her bicep while the other followed along her taut abdomen, the pretense of massaging her clearly abandoned. 

“Y… yes… it feels… it feels really good, Your Highness…”

‘Good’ seemed like an understatement. But it appeared to satisfy Angella, who very gradually pulled her hands away—much to Adora’s disappointment—but not before stopping to plant her lips right between her shoulder blades one more time. Forcing her eyes to open, addled by the soothing warmth of the bath and the now-throbbing ache between her legs, Adora felt oddly out of breath, as if she’d packed an entire week’s worth of sparring into the space of a few hours. There was something stirring, craving, within her now, and as she looked up to find the Queen again she watched Angella untie the knot of her robe, letting the garment slide off herself and pool on the floor, prompting Adora to let out an audible gasp.

There was no other way to describe her: Angella looked utterly magnificent; her long, slender frame, the curve of her full breasts, the dip of her collar bone, the way her shimmering silver wings stretched and shook as she lowered herself into the bath beside her. Everything about this woman, a Queen in truly every respect, left Adora dumbfounded and speechless. And yet here she was, one of those lovely hands teasing up, from her nipple to her jaw in a long, meticulous drag until it settled along the hammering pulse on her neck, apparently guiding Adora towards some end she couldn’t possibly fathom and yet now eagerly, _desperately_ wanted to follow her to.

“You’re quite strong,” Angela noted as her face came closer, mere inches from hers now, and Adora could feel herself trembling in anticipation. There was something like a purr in her regal voice, something playful and even hungry in her eyes as she regarded Adora, which only made the Princess’ imagination continue to run wild. “…And I’m very interested to see just how strong. But first… I did promise to take care of you, after all.”

And with that, Angella very slowly, very carefully pressed her lips to Adora’s, and as Adora’s head went blank, she felt herself practically melt into the bath, the hand cupping the side of her jaw so gently somehow holding her in place like a vice grip.

At first, Angella’s lips were soft and light but insistent, as if testing to see how she would react to the contact. But Adora had always been a quick learner, and soon she was responding in kind, matching the Queen in enthusiasm if not quite ability, blindly mimicking when Angella lingered on her bottom lip, or quickly chasing her when she pulled back slightly, eager to maintain the connection between them. Soon enough, a smile forming against her own mouth, Angella silently began to challenge Adora further, sliding her tongue out until she gained entrance to the Princess’ mouth. Even amid a glorious haze of raw physical sensation, Adora followed her lead, and was overjoyed to discover that this incredible feeling was only magnified as Angella’s tongue pushed and tickled and twirled against her own.

Of all the new things she had learned existed outside of life in the Horde, kissing might have just become her new favorite.

It seemed, however, that the Queen’s attentions did not stop there. Soon enough Adora felt Angella’s free hand settle against her abdomen under the water, her breath catching as those fingers began to slide lower, and lower, until her hand was right between her legs, where the pressure that had been gradually building up inside her was the most urgent and insistent. The heel of her hand caught on the little fleshy nub at the cleft of her vagina, and Adora felt herself shudder and gasp at the contact, like a jolt of pure electricity had run through her.

She didn’t realize she’d broken the kiss with Angella until her eyes focused and she noticed the Queen was hesitating, and terrified that she might interpret her reaction as one of distaste, Adora quickly pulled in to press her own lips to Angella’s, her calloused hands settling along the nape of her lovely neck.

“M-more,” Adora whispered desperately, though she was unsure what exactly it was she wanted, and dropped one hand to settle along the Queen’s wrist that had settled mere inches from her core. “Please, Your Highness… please, more…”

It felt like it took ages before Angella began to kiss her back again, and her hand finally closed the distance to where Adora instinctively, desperately needed her, the gradual entrance of a single finger inside her throwing Adora, somehow, to even greater heights of bliss.

She felt herself moan quite shamelessly into Angella’s mouth as that single digit began to ease back and forth within her, her body so overjoyed with the Queen’s touch she felt herself tighten snugly around it, as if reluctant to let her leave. But the friction, the pressure as she moved was so incredibly good, and after a few minutes she felt herself spasm and tremble in Angella’s embrace as a second finger joined the first. Almost simultaneously, those incredible lips moved to her own neck and jaw, leaving Adora free to wail and moan her heart out as the roiling, heavy pleasure within her built to a peak, her body arching into the Queen’s as the sensations finally, gloriously overflowed.

The uncharacteristically high-pitched moaning Adora had been making just moments before died in a silent scream as Angella pressed her fingers deep into a spot that absolutely knocked the breath out of her, making her go completely rigid and taut against the Queen, her fingers digging in hard along the flesh of her shoulder even as Angella kissed so hard and deep along her collarbone she felt the spot go numb. 

Finally, Adora felt herself relax, or perhaps ‘let go’ was the proper way to put it, as she slumped along the back of the tub, genuinely doubtful she could hold up her own weight or even stay conscious after what she’d just experienced.

But the Queen, it seemed, had no intention of letting her rest just yet.

Pulling herself up to sit on the rim of the tub, Angella spread her legs apart, and with a decidedly playful grin the Princess didn’t think she was even capable of making, she beckoned Adora close with a subtle, commanding wave of her finger. Instantly, Adora’s fatigue disappeared, and she nearly scrambled over until she was standing on the floor of the bath, right between the seated Angella’s knees. 

“Mmm. Now then, since I’ve taken care of you,” the Queen smiled, sending another pleasant jolt through Adora as she took in the sight of drops of water running down Angella’s gloriously naked body, “…I think it only fair for you to return the favor, don’t you agree?”

“Y-yes, Your Highness,” Adora mumbled awestruck, even as it occurred to her that now being expected to reciprocate the attentions Angella had just bestowed upon her, she honestly had no idea exactly what to do.

For a moment Adora almost panicked, threatening to overthink herself into an anxious state that would bring all of this to an end, but as she took a deep breath, focusing on the beautiful woman patiently waiting for her to touch her, an unexpected sort of clarity washed over her. Electing to start by leaning up and kissing Angella again, she resolved to trust her instincts and let her body guide her actions, rather than approach the Queen with some elaborate strategy.

She was met by an appreciate hum on Angella’s part as their lips met once more, Adora’s hands sliding out of the water to rest on her thighs. It was so tempting, honestly, to simply be content with kissing the Queen, but knowing she deserved far more effort from her than simply that, Adora let her mouth slide down along her jaw, to the pulse in her neck and the ridge of her collarbone, vaguely imitating what Angella had done for her minutes earlier.

As her lips steadily crept downward, Adora found herself mere inches from the Queen’s breasts, and captivated by their shape and heft, she felt her lips drawn to one of her large dark nipples and began to kiss it, which to her delight elicited an audible, if muffled, gasp of approval from Angella. With nothing to guide her but pure instinct (and one of Angella’s hands holding the back of her head insistently in place), Adora lavished her with affection, sucking and licking and biting gently as she felt herself cup her opposite breast with a free hand, the rough pad of her thumb circling the untended nipple until it became quite firm to the touch. She could feel Angella humming her mounting arousal through the rumble of her chest, the hand that had been encouraging her to focus here now threading idly through her blonde hair.

Adora felt that hunger from before build inside her once again as she continued to kiss tenderly down Angella’s body, along the dip of her belly button, the solid ridge of her pelvis. She wanted to worship the Queen, plant her lips on every perfect inch of her she could. And as she approached her vagina, crowned with a neatly trimmed tuft of dusky pink hair and folds shimmering wet and inviting, the pulse thumping in her chest pounded almost deafening in her brain, and completely bereft of conscious thought, she simply planted her face between the Queen’s legs, ignoring her shocked gasp as she slid her tongue out, eager to taste her.

Taking in Angella’s flavor with slow, steady strokes at first-- which seemed to finally break the Queen’s composure and caused her to whine and moan openly at last—Adora felt overwhelmed by the velvety slickness of her folds against her tongue, the scent of her arousal that floated through her nose and in her mouth until it occupied the entirety of her senses. She wasn’t sure entirely if the taste of the Queen was ‘good,’ necessarily, but she was absolutely _certain_ that she _had to have **more**_. Every last drop of her, until she stopped or her tongue gave out. 

And so she committed to doing just that in earnest, clumsily ravishing the Queen with her very eager mouth, burying herself in the raw essence of her, and apparently just as swept up in Adora’s sudden bout of avarice, she felt Angella’s thighs flexing against her face, long slender fingers struggling to keep them parted while she stared down at Adora, visibly fighting to maintain her regal composure and failing beautifully.

She came so quickly that it seemed to surprise them both; Adora moreso as she was greeted with a rush of Angella’s fragrant arousal that she ravenously lapped up, chasing the drops that had spread along her thighs even as they twitched and shuddered in the aftermath.

But the real treat—the thing that absolutely took Adora’s breath away—was the way Angella’s shimmering wings fully stretched out as she came, nearly the length of the bedroom as they flexed and shook, catching the room’s light in brilliant flashes of color.

“Th… That was… Oh my…” Angella managed between shaking breaths, regarding Adora with bewilderment. “J… Just give me a moment—“

Angella never finished that thought as Adora dove back in again, this time her hands reaching forward to cup her buttocks and pull the Queen just off the edge of the bath, the better to bury her face in even deeper against her. She was trying to say something about still being sensitive, needing a short break, but Adora was nothing if not almost proudly bull-headed when she focused intently on something.

And to Angella’s mixed blessing and curse, that something at this very moment seemed to be giving her as many orgasms as she could possibly take, thanks to a youthful eagerness and enthusiasm that not even a satisfying marriage with a loving and attentive husband had quite prepared her for.

To Adora’s lust-addled delight, Angella’s second orgasm was even more boisterous and violent than the last as she moaned and howled gloriously, twitching and grinding against her face, the illusion of pretense long gone in the wake of raw carnal pleasure.

No sooner had Angella come again that Adora simply kept up her pace as though nothing had happened, moaning appreciatively as the Queen’s legs locked tight around her head, bringing her to a third and even a fourth orgasm as the strength finally left her, and she settled weakly back onto the rim of the bath, breathing hard and long hair disheveled.

Adora, for her part, completely captivated by the sight of a spent and exhausted Queen Angella, couldn’t help nuzzling her face against her twitching labia one last time, planting a kiss on her exposed clitoris as she stood. Leaning forward, she planted her hands on the bath’s edge, close to Angella’s hips but made no contact with the Queen aside from her own forehead resting against hers, and for a moment Adora was content to just take in the sight of this gorgeous, amazing woman, but the truth is she was simply too much for her to resist now, and just being this close was making it hard to hold herself back.

“Your Highness,” Adora finally broke the silence, her voice husky, and there was the slightest pleasant shudder on Angella’s part as she addressed her that gave the Princess a swell of pride. “…You still wanted to see how strong I am, right?”

“Mmm?” Angella mumbled dreamily, not fully cognizant of her surroundings again just yet, and in all honesty she looked as though she could drift off to sleep at any time.

Or at least, she seemed to, until Adora planted her hands on the Queen’s hips and in a surprisingly fluid motion, stepped out of the bath and picked her up so she was straddling Adora’s hips, suspended in the air. And at the little yelp of surprise that escaped her and the wide-eyed blush that spread across the Queen’s face, Adora couldn’t help but give her a confident, sly smile.

“H-how…?” Angella managed, her hands wrapping instinctively around the smaller woman’s back, ankles locking behind her rear, her wings fluttering for balance despite the fact that Adora seemed to be able to hold her fairly securely.

“Years of intensive physical training, Your Highness,” Adora smirked, and without any warning closed the distance to the Queen’s mouth and kissed her firmly, feeling Angella slump pleasantly against her as she returned the gesture, her fingers beginning to tease eagerly along the firm muscles of her back. “So… did I perform to your liking?” Adora asked after a moment, her tone slightly cheeky as she began to carry Angella over to her massive bed, bringing her lips back along her neck as she did so. 

“Mmm. Oh yes… quite satisfactory,” Angella purred, sliding her hand down to the small of Adora’s back, her hips subtly grinding against her pelvis, her heat stirring Adora back up again.

When she finally set Angella gently on her bed, the Queen pulled her down onto the covers with her. After kissing each other deeply a bit longer, their bodies locked together, Angella laid a gentle peck on Adora’s lips, and with a sated but still quite eager look in her eye, gestured for the Princess to turn and lay down, so her feet were in the direction of the headboard and pillows.

Eager to see what the Queen had in mind for her now, Adora promptly obeyed, and couldn’t help surrendering a little groan of excitement as Angella’s lovely vagina came back into view, followed shortly by the feeling of her breath tickling gently along her own.

“Now then,” Angella whispered, already beginning to lick and kiss the inside of Adora’s thighs, “…I would like to see how well you do when your attentions aren’t so… one-sided.”

“Anything you wish, Your Highness,” Adora replied with a smile as she craned her face upward.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have made this waaaaay shorter lmao but I feel like the end result was worth it


End file.
